


~What Management Doesn't Know~

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niam Horayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Management doesn't quite tolerate the close relationship between two of the pairs.<br/>Management force Louis and Niall into relationships with two girls -- model and a simple girl whom is known from her Internet fame.</p><p>But what management doesn't know is that those two girlfriends are exactly what the two boys need in order to get their boys.</p><p>I suck at descriptions sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fans have been noticing your guys' behavior towards each other. And you do know we do not want any kind of closer relationship between, we must keep this professional and everybody-friendly." Ben said strictly as he stood up from his desk, strolling over to where the boys were standing. The two pairs, to which this was mainly pointed at, let out soft and disappointed sighs. "You know I want the best for you, guys. I know you're close, but medias don't appreciate that" 

The four simply looked at each other, unlinking their intertwined fingers. As Ben was about to speak up again, a soft knock on the door startled all six, who were in the office. 

"Come in" Ben called out and the door creaked open slightly. Two girls entered the room, looking down at their feet. The band raised a questioning brow towards their producer and director. A smile simply grew on his face. "Ah, yes. I was going to tell you, in order to get all of these rumors about you four off the medias, I asked two girls to come and act as your girlfriends"

Just as those words were spoken, the singers' jaws dropped in disbelief.  _They were going to force them to date?_

"Niall, Louis, I would like you to meet your two new on-media, as well as off-media girlfriends. This is Mina Tomson, and she is a year younger" the producer and as well director pointed towards the shorter girl. Niall couldn't complain in any way, though. She was the epitome of a porcelain doll -- delicate, fragile, both body and face sculpted as if made from porcelain. The blond singer narrowed his eyes slightly, examining the girl closely. What was most noticeable about her was her electric blue hair. Her skin was pale, almost like Niall's, if not more. He couldn't quite see her eyes yet, as she was looking down, probably told to do so. She was thin, nice curves, much like Louis' body shape. Niall recognized her, but he couldn't put a finger on who she was. 

"She is famous, in order to take the cameras off yourself and Liam. And is worldwide known as the second most famous YouTube vlogger out there. We contacted her, as a lot of medias were speaking about her, so I thought she was a good distraction. Also, Louis, this is Eleanor Calder, twenty three. She is also famous, so a good distraction from yourself and Harry"

Said curly boy's brows knitted and his lips formed a dissatisfied pout, arms wrapping protectively around Louis' middle. He didn't want to lose his Boo-Bear to some model, he was afraid that Louis was going to fall in love with her in a matter of seconds.

"So final things, boys, you mustn't show any sort of affection towards each other in public, nor in concerts. Mina and Eleanor will be with you most of the time, so make sure wherever you see paps, you do something that triggers their attention, alright?" they all nodded, the girls having looked up. Louis took a small look at her, mainly to get to know what her main appearance was. She had long brown hair, curling at the ends. Her face radiated innocence, much like Mina's did. Her eyes were a soft brown colour, while Mina's were a kind, bright blue colour. 

All in all, the boys were provided nice girls, not ones that would be a pain in the butt.

"That's it, you're free to go now. It's your week off, make sure to spend it with them and make them feel comfortable" Ben finally dismissed them, returning to his desk as the rest awkwardly left the room.

~~~~~

Both girls had tried speaking with their new 'boyfriends', though it seemed they weren't having it. Harry had wrapped up Louis in his arms and wasn't letting him move or speak, or do anything, at that point. Louis didn't really want to talk either, so he simply cuddled up with Harry.

Niall, on the other hand, was being hugged by Liam, who seemed to be scared that if he lets go, Niall would evaporate into thin air. Which wasn't going to happen, but Liam liked to keep the blond safe in his arms. Liam seemed to like the two girls, though Niall didn't want to speak with his girlfriend, who now had a saddened expression upon her features.

"Look, we do understand you want to stay with your boys. And we aren't stopping you. But if you want all that shit going on about you to go off the Internet, you should consider letting us speak to you. We do have to be in a convincing enough relationship." the blue-headed girl finally broke the tension in the room, her soft voice finally reaching the boys. Niall finally looked up from his lap, only to see the two girls frowning slightly as they were standing in front of the occupied sofa.

"I'm afraid she is right... If you want the attention off of your guys' relationships and onto us two, you need to let us in" Eleanor reasoned, earning a nod of approval from Zayn, who was watching the scene unravel from a love seat near the television in their apartment.

~~~~~

They didn't speak the entire day, so the girls decided to just leave, with the excuse that Mina had to record a video with Eleanor. In reality, the two were headed to Starbucks, despite it being the middle of the night, to talk about everything. 

"I don't understand, why won't they let us in?" Eleanor asked quietly as she propped her thin legs up against the armrest of the chair, drinking her coffee. 

"They think we are going to steal them away from the others. When, really, we aren't...! But at one point that asshat Ben will force them to spend too much time with us and basically ignore their... boyfriends, I guess? That's probably why they are making most of the time for themselves..." Mina replied as she turned her cup around in her small hands, staring at the writings on it. "What I just don't understand is, why don't they like us? I mean, yeah, why would you like the girls who you are forced to be with instead of who you actually love... But, I mean, we aren't acting like total selfish bitches, we aren't even like that!"

Eleanor sighed as she leaned against the other. 

"Hey, we should check if Winston has 'declared' the relationships" the brunette said while she pulled out her phone. And she was correct, everything was blowing up with pictures of the Tweet that spoke about them. The two sighed sadly. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

~~~~~

The next morning, the two girls headed back to Starbucks once again, having wandered around the nearest park the entire night. They were known as night birds, who didn't sleep as much and spent their nights wandering about and drinking coffee. 

As they entered another one of the near Starbucks coffees, their eyes instantly met two pairs of blue. Niall and Louis were sitting on one of the tables with four chairs. Once their eyes laid upon the girls staring at them, they shot them small smiles and waved them over. After they had gotten coffee and a cookie to share, they sat on the table where the two singers were. Niall patted for Mina to sit beside him and Eleanor to sit beside Louis.

"Morning, girls. Um, we're sorry for how we acted last night. We were just afraid..." Louis' voice faltered slightly. Eleanor instantly frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Of what?" she asked carefully. The twenty-four year old sighed sadly.

"That you weren't going to approve of our relationship with the boys.. And steal us away" Niall responded, having the courage to. It was Mina's turn to frown. 

"Oh goodness, no... We can see and have heard how much you love your boys... We would never do such a thing. We just wanted you to let us in, we do understand if you still don't want to, but if you want media to stop..."

"We have to" Niall finished the blue-headed's sentence. She simply nodded in approval and sighed sadly. "So me and Louis had a talk the entire night, and we wanted to apologise for how we were back there... You two are obviously wonderful girls... So we left Harry and Liam with Zayn to go somewhere out of town, as they really wanted to go on a little road trip, and we wanted to ask you, do you wanna go somewhere today? Like, to get to know each other and to have some fun?" 

"Y-yeah, that's nice." Eleanor answered instead of Mina, who seemed as if she was going to fall asleep there and then.

"Did you two sleep?" Louis suddenly asked as he looked at Eleanor, then at Mina."Cause you have a major case of dark circles"

"We didn't. Stayed in Starbucks for two hours and then wandered around the park for the rest of the night" Mina yawned in response, feeling Niall's arm wrap around her and pull her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I-Is this okay...?" he sounded too unsure, which made the girl chuckle slightly and nod. 

"Of course, you knob. I am supposed to be your girlfriend, so feel free to do anything" she shrugged. Louis smiled slightly, testing the waters by scooting closer to the brunette, who simply started giggling.

"You two are like twelve year olds. As Mi said, feel free to do anything whenever you want" she said as she took a bite out of the extra large chocolate chip cookie. Mina pouted slightly as she snatched the sweet snack, taking another small bite out of it."Smaller bites, fatass"

"Oh shut the fuck up, you" Mina shot her a smile, which was returned with as much sweetness. Niall and Louis raised their brows.

"Frienship" they rolled their eyes.

"We've known each other since we were little babies, we call each other that as pet names" 

~~~~~

"Zayn, I'm afraid we'll lose them to those two..." Harry whispered quietly as the three found a shade to sit under a tree. They were in some sort of field outside the city, wanting some privacy and calm atmosphere to speak. 

"It's alright, mate. You won't. And the lasses aren't even remotely negative towards your guys' relationship" the Bradford lad said as he rubbed the two boys' backs comfortingly. Liam sighed softly.

"Yeah, but what if it's just a cover up and they steal our boys? What will we do then?"

"Lads, trust me when I say this. Louis and Niall won't ever think of leaving you. If something happens, they will be the ones afraid to say they want to move along. And I highly **doubt**  that something  **will** happen" 

"Zayn, you aren't helping..." Harry finally said, while looking off into the distance, watching as some fallen leaves flew around with the wind. 

He really didn't want to lose his boy. He would miss him too much, and he didn't want some bitchy model to steal him away. But he couldn't be so sure, he thought. He doesn't even know them to be sure what they are like. 

For all he knows, they are probably snogging at this point, somewhere in a corner, probably forgotten about Harry or Liam...

"Z, can we crash at a motel tonight, I don't want to go home..." Liam broke the silence, almost as if he read Harry's thoughts. The lad nodded and smiled softly at the two, while he leaned back against the tree, keeping the two upset boys tight into his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

"They still haven't returned, and they aren't answering any calls!" the feathery-haired singer cried out as he slammed his fist against the sofa cushion and causing Eleanor to jump slightly, startled. He frowned as tears began stinging his eyes.  
Harry, Liam and Zayn still haven't returned, and the two boys were beginning to panic. It was three in the afternoon on the next day, Mina and Eleanor had spent the night with their 'boyfriends', but they haven't heard anything from the three that were apparently outside of town and who-knows where.

Louis had called Harry over ten times, and the boy wasn't answering, and neither was Liam. They tried with Zayn's phone, but it ended up telling them that his phone was off or he had no network connection, which made Louis slam his fairly small fists against the wall, making a poster fly down from the wall.

"Louis, they are probably still sleeping" Mina tried, and did not succeed in any way to calm the panicking boys. They were worried so much, that they ended up crying into Mina and Eleanor's shoulders as the two girls held them tightly, rubbing small circles on their backs. Mina ran her slim fingers through Niall's hair, while Eleanor traced small shapes onto the small of Louis' back.

Suddenly a door opening startled the crying boys, as Harry and Liam came in, Zayn in tow. But once Harry's eyes met both Louis' and Eleanor's, he sighed deeply and retreated to his room, where he slammed the door and locked it.

"Go and hug him" Mina murmured into Niall's ear, and that was just what the boy was waiting for. He jumped up from her embrace and ran straight into Liam's arms, hiding his head in the taller boy's chest. Liam did not miss a second, wrapping his arms around his boy's waist and holding him close. When they pulled back, Niall's hands flew up to grab Liam's cheeks and he crashed their lips together, desperate to not lose him. From behind them, Mina and Eleanor were cooing, soft smiles on their faces.

"W-wait, Ni... W-what about her...?" Liam whispered against Niall's lips, breaths mixing and lips molding in between breaths and words.

"Fuck that, you two deserve as much time as possible. I am absolutely sure Ben will make Niall and Louis spend more time with us than with who they're supposed to be with" Mina said casually, while smiling brightly at the two, but she looked down once Louis' hand gripped her own in an attempt to calm himself down. Eleanor frowned at the singer, who was still sobbing quietly.

"Hey, Lou, I suggest you go talk with Harry. I'm sure you can work it all out" she whispered softly into his hair as she pressed a kiss there in order to soothe him. Sniffing, he nodded and stood up. He looked over at the two girls, who gave him a thumbs up, and smiled -- he was thankful they were so supportive, and they have only known each other for a day. He jogged up the stairs and straight to Harry's room. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen whether Harry was doing anything -- nothing. It was silent. Worry pooled at the pit of his stomach as he knocked three times, pausing for a second between knocks. That way Harry would know who it is.

"Come in" he heard from inside, a croaky voice, almost as if Harry had been crying as well. He heard footsteps from inside the room, coming closer, until he heard the unlocking click come from the handle. Harry opened the door, only in sweatpants and an old shirt. His hair was messy and his eyes were red. He was in the exact same state Louis was in, and once they made eye contact, Louis threw himself into Harry's arms, mumbling apologies into his chest as his shoulders shook with heart-wrenching sobs.  
The taller boy, taken by surprise, wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pressed Louis tightly against his body. He was as afraid as Louis was, he didn't want anything to happen between them. "Shh, baby, it's alright. I got you" he tried to calm his boyfriend's sobs, which were rumbling throughout his chest and seeing him in this state broke Harry's heart.

"I love you so much, Harry, I'm so sorry" he repeated as he clutched Harry's t-shirt, almost as if it was the only thing keeping them together, and if we released it, Harry would disappear into thin air.

"I know, bear. I love you too, so much" Harry whispered comfortingly into his ear, peppering the other's face with soft kisses. He felt sorry for Louis, he had so much in his plate, it's surprising that he hadn't snapped yet.  
There was a silent knock on the door, and Louis looked up with tear-stained cheeks. He saw Eleanor peaking in.

"Hey, lovebirds. How are you?" she asked gently, as she shot a small smile at both boys.

"We're fine. What's up?" Harry quickly asked, hoping she would go away, as rude as that sounded, because he wanted to hug Louis close and kiss him and make him feel all better.

"Well Mi, Liam and Niall decided to make cookies... Which is never a good idea, I suppose. If you want to laugh your butts off, go watch the show" she explained with a grin, and left. Harry just looked back at Louis, who he had pulled into his lap. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and the taller boy leaned down to press a soft kiss on the corner of Louis' mouth. He continued peppering Louis' face with little kisses, just like he was doing minutes ago, until the other was in fits of giggles. Harry's hands held the other boy's waist to keep him where he was, just leaning down to nuzzle his nose against his boyfriend's.

Louis squirmed and shifted in Harry's lap, trying to escape, until Harry finally unwrapped him from his embrace, letting him sit back and take in a breath of fresh air -- or, well, air that wasn't Harry's perfume. But it's not like he didn't enjoy Harry's scent, he was addicted to it, though he did need some fresh air or else he was going to suffocate.

"Alright, do you want to go watch them?" Harry asked as he shuffled off of the bed. He looked down at his boyfriend, not expecting to find him as he was. Louis had his hands outstretched towards Harry and he had this innocent look to his eyes, which made Harry's knees go weak. He cooed at him, before gently leaning down to pick the smaller boy up and wrap him up in his arms once again -- where Louis felt at home.  
He opened the door of their bedroom, careful not to drop Louis, and headed down to where the kitchen fight was still going on at full power.

Once there, Harry placed Louis on one of the bar stools which overlooked the kitchen area, and then sat beside him. On his other side sat Eleanor, giggling at her friend's reactions when Niall dumped cold water over her head, washing down the leftover flower.  
Multiple times, Liam spun Niall around, kissing him and then cracking an egg over his hair, which earned him a slap on the arm -- quite a powerful one. Liam yelped in surprise as he jumped back.

"Okay, let's stop!" finally getting fed up with the two boys dumping freezing water on her, Mina stood between the two, stopping them from attacking each other again. Liam dropped the egg he was going to throw in the bin, while Niall poured the rest of the water he had in a cup on Mina, which made her hiss in frustration.

"Yeah, I agree. Liam, Niall, you two go shower while me and Mina clean up. Then we'll go back home, cause she will probably need to change" the brunette said as she went to help Mina clean up, while the two boys disappeared into the bathroom. After about a minute of silence, they heard a squeak from where the two boys were, and they all started giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda shit, I'm sorry. I'm making this all up on the spot while writing it.  
> So there you have it, chapter one. Hope you like the idea and stuff.  
> Yeah, okay, I'm off.


End file.
